kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (Dungeon Village)
Don't always build new structures While it may not be very obvious at times, every structure in the game has a maintenance cost, and if you have too many buildings, this maintenance cost might cause you to actually lose money overall. The trick is to balance the number of structures you have built with the number of adventurers you actually have to visit them. While choosing which structures to place may be tricky, try to pick ones that offer a variety of different stat boosts to adventurers. Build houses in one area It is best to place the houses at the side of the town where they will not touch other structures except another house/other houses. This is because they give no bonus to the income generating facilities. The focus is to maximize the area where boosting structures, path and plants can be placed. One thing I do is keep them all in a straight line at the south wall (i.e. the wall with the entrance for new adventurers). When they no longer fit as more adventurers decide to stay, I make sure to expand first to avoid rearranging my town's layout. Also, make advance the count of the space you plan to alot for the houses. There are 25 adventurers in total. Taking the south or north and the east or west walls (total of two walls) will leave you 3 extra spaces (after the 2nd expansion, which is also the last expansion); And I advise you to just place plants or paths in these space instead of facilities since it poorly provides the space for boosting price, quality and appeal. Hope this is useful to you all :) Upgrade your buildings Perhaps the most important thing to do in this game is to upgrade your buildings ! You can do so by clicking one and using your items to boost it. The first one of which you should max the price (900) is the Inn, it will be used a lot by your adventurers. Secondly, as soon as you get the shop, buy as many items as possible (it won't be long before you can buy all of them every time) and use them to boost your buildings until max price is reached. From there, you will start making enough money to build the many structures required for star rankings, and reaching the required incomes. You should always make sure to max every new building you get. Adventurers will get the most bonuses out of them and their stats will increase and allow you to beat any monster and quest the game has to offer. Mages Mages can be more powerful than you think, but if they use a physical attack it will only deal small damage. Boosting spirit can make them more powerful. A mage with 600+ spirit can deal a thousand of damage when they cast a spell even Healing Magic. Keep on mind that mages have low defense so they can be killed easily. You should have non-mage adventurer if you want to use them. A monk is also very useful on mobs since they can heal. Make your adventurers more powerful To make adventurer's powerful you can use this tips : *Buy your adventurers the best weapons and armors. *Give them consumable items like Snow Potato. *Enter them in Dungeons and Mobs. *Build more facilities that can increase their stats. *Make use of events. Sea Training, Magic Theory 2 and Athletic Meet costs 200 town points but they can drastically increase stats. See Also *Some tips on strengthening team on /r/Kairosoft